


Star Wars Generations volume 2: Sacrifice

by Jedi_Knight1997



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Knight1997/pseuds/Jedi_Knight1997
Summary: Two years since the start of the second Galactic Civil War the Jedi are divided.  Some fighting to prevent the Sith return the other helping out in the war.  The growing threat of the New Empire is growing stronger and stronger.  Things get more dangerous when The Supreme Chancellor has been captured.  After departing from the Jedi order to go on his own journey.  Jason as returned as a master.  Now a general for the army of the New Republic.  However he hasn't been the same since the war started.  He is confronted by a hard choice that will be a difficult one to make.  Ben Skywalker sets out on his own to find more about this force bond he has.  Luke most watch his family carefully as this war divides his family.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker





	1. Deeper into the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Note this is chapter one. I will post each chapter when I am done. This is the new way im handling fan fics.

Jason Solo leading a strike team of troops to free the world of Ryloth. Jason for the first time in his life since returning from his trip has a clear mind. He not only earned the rank of master, but he volunteered to take up a role as a general to lead group of soldiers to fight off the New Empire. Other Jedi are across the galaxy working in teams to fight assistant New Republic, but Jason insisted to be a general. Now he is leading the charge to cut through the stormtroopers as they free the captivate people from Ryloth while Ben Skywalker his leading with Jainia in the sky.

“General we have located the capital” The general points out to the towar where the turrets are being used to delay the fleets above from assisting from below. 

“Very well general follow me '' Jason gets on speeders with half of his squadrian to storm the capital that's been taken over. The troops break into the entrance. Jason’s surprisingly quiet. 15 of the soldiers follow behind with one of them stepping on the mines below which goes off as Jason runs to the next room and force pulls as many as possible. The only ones who got out are The general and two of the troopers. 

“It was a trap” one of the troopers cry

Jason gets up and ensures them that they need to keep walking. As they work their way up to the towar to stop the turrets they finally get up as they are surprised by shadow guards which blasts the rest of Jason's men. The Jedi general angry uses the force to grab the troopers and throw them off the roof only to be hit with electro staffs from the storm trooper executioners. Jason angry swings his lightsaber to his head while being met with another. Jason falls to his knees and is greeted with two executioners putting their staffs above his head. Moff turk comes out to find the Jedi. 

Turk a older man wearing an eye patch, takes the lightsaber, “Well isn’t this surprise a Jedi. I recommend you call the New Republic to go back and never return. I assume I have your surrender” 

Angry he is getting mocked, Jason angrily uses the force to grab the troopers and twist their neck then grabs his lightsaber and holds it to the moffs throat. “Shut down your cannons and retreat if you wanna walk out of this alive. Moff arguing back, “You wouldn’t dare kill me you are a '' before he could finnish his sentence the blade meets the moffs chest. 

“I have weakness, don't mistake me as any other Jedi”, Jason deactivates his blade and grabs the button that deactivates the turrets. The New Republic are able to go through and bring reinforcements to the battle ground as well as bringing supplies to those who live on Ryloth. Jason smirks as he leaves the admiral's body having to enjoy using the power of the darkside, but has to hide it without being kicked out of the Jedi Order. Jason walks down the tower to find the remainders of the squad with barely any left. However Jainia and Ben both arrive to greet him. 

“Well looks like you did well little cousin” as Jason brushes the wind blowing in his brown long hair. 

“Well I am the best pilot in the family” Ben lays out a chuckle before playfully getting hit in the arm by Jainia. This moment ends when R2 runs with a message from Luke.

“I need you three back at the temple immediately there has been an attack”

  
  



	2. Enemy Revealed

Back on Chancellor Leia Solo's capital ship, The Organa, named after her adoptive father, Bail Organa. They are traveling back from a diplomatic mission from New Alderaan when they are attacked by imperial star destroyers that surprises them. Rey Palpatine Standing on the bridge of her capital with Grand Admiral Thrawn and Piett. “My lady we have caught Chancellor Solo, what shall I do?”

“Grand Admiral you may give the order to fire”

“You heard him Piett fire”

The fires from the capital hit The Organa as the people on the bridge fell down after shaking. The other second and third capital aims again which damages the ship too much for an escape to hyperspace. New Republic X-wings fly engage in battle with the Imperial tie fighters. 

“Chancellor, we are trying to get a hold of the New Republic, but systems are jammed” one shouts.

“They won’t get here in time. Gial contacts Yavin, sends a transmission to Luke” Leia shouts.

Gial Ackbar tapparing with the controls in hopes to find it. Ackbar is a old friend from the old wars who agreed to provide protection for Leia during her mission. Finally managing to fix the control he sends the message to the Jedi Temple over Yavin. “Sent”. Before anything else a big explosion happens on the bridge where everyone falls out including Leia. Leia flying out of space using the Jedi training she learned from Luke all those years ago to survive, but is pulled by the main capital of the imperial destroyer. 

“My lord we captured Solo” Pite said to Thrawn, “so it seem so Admiral”

Rey turns to Thrawn, “Grand Admiral I Believe my master is waiting for us” the two then proceed to walk off. 

As they walk in a communication room they proceed to bow. A projection of an old man in dark robes appears. It is none other then Darth Sidious. 

“My master we have captured the Supreme Chancellor of the republic” Rey bows down to her master. 

“Very good, my granddaughter all is going to plan. I have trained you well. Now Skywalker will come for the bait. In the meantime you must lure his son to you alone and bring him and the princess to me then he will come to us and I will have my revenge. 

“Yes grandfather”

Palpatine then turns his head towards Thrawn, “Grand Admiral I imagine all is well? You will join us here on Exegol?”

“Indeed my lord. I have served you in the old wars and I serve you now” Thrawn bows in respect. 

“Grandfather, may i ask what about Jason Solo? We had plans for him, did we not?” 

“Yes, Once we have killed the Skywalkers Then young Solo will join the darkside as I have foreseen. Unfortunately My body has given up so once Solo comes to us I will have him strike me down so I can transfer my Essence to him so we can finally rule this galaxy as a family. In the meantime call your contact tell him the time has come to carry out the rest of our plan” Palpatine smirks.

“Yes grandfather” Rey then begins to stand up and walk out of the room.

Back in the Yavin a shuttle containing The Skywalker/Solo children lands with R2 walking by their side to see smoke coming from the Temple, before they can Run they are greeted by Mara Jade. 

“Mom!” Ben stops in surprise being away from her for months to help out the New Republic., “Where is Dad he said there is an emergency”

Mara in pride seeing how successful Ben had been pauses before speaking, “Follow me” 

The three walk into the temple where the hanger has been destroyed. They are looking around seeing the injured be taken to medical rooms and body bags overing the dead. Since the war the Jedi has been divided into groups. Some help out in the war, others hunting the sith. Luke wearing his lightside robes on his knees meditate, next to him is a bold young man Jason and Jaina who is also a Jedi. Luke stands to greet his family. Tai also welcomed them, “Jason I heard you were back. Sorry I didn’t greet you sooner, but I been busy” The two old friends who got along since they started at the academy shakes each others hands with Jason actually happy, “You to old friend I got back months ago have been helping out my mother and the New Republic non stop.

“Well I have heard great things from you. You are doing so well out there” Tai smiles

“Oh You know me. I couldn’t just stand by” Jason also lets out a smile.

Before anyone else can talk Luke interrupts, “Welcome, sorry to interrupt, but as you know there was an attack. Me, Kyle, and Corin were in our council room while we heard a bombing in the hangar. They were sucide bomber from the imperial army. After landing their shuttle it went off killing most of the Jedi knights and students in the room”   
“But uncle it doesn’t make sense why would imperials come straight for an attack on a Jedi even with you here”-Jason

“I don’t know its clear that we have had an edge in the war, but this is a plan to lure the Jedi out. Half of us are on Korriban eradicating the rest of the Sith and trying to take back the planet so we can discover the secret of this mysterious partner” 

The Solo/Skywalker twins are confused, “Partner?” Jason asks.

“Yes we need to take this planet. It has something that can lead us to an ancient planet in the unknown regions”

Before Luke could continue any more the control center was beeping, “R2 go open it for us” the droid did. It was a distress signal coming from Leia's captial, Luke felt it through the force to his sisters in danger, “Leia is in trouble”

With everyone in the room gasping, Jainia panics, “what are we going to do”

Luke answered in a calm manner,” we will rescue her. Jason I need you and Tai to go to bring a task force of Jedi with you Yalara”

“Why” Jason argues, “I want to save my mother”

“Jason you are one of the best of us with the order so divided we need you with Tai and the Jedi. We need you to bring back Sha Koon”   
“Sha Koon?, but he left us years ago”

“Yes, but he has also been looking for the artifact that would lead us the the Sith and the New Empires mysterious partner. Someone wanted this war to happen. So I want you to bring him in”

“Yes Master” Jason looks down in frustration. While Luke is going over plans Ben also feels something weighing on him. 

“What is it Ben?” Mara called him out.

“Nothing mother, I feel the force calling me to Coruscant. They are telling me to go alone” 

“No we are going with your father and cousin to rescue Leia,” Mara begins to argue. Ben seems like he wants to deny it, but Luke intervenes, “Ben what is going? I have notice you been acting strange”

Ben is stuttering on his words, when he decides not to hide this any longer,” The inquisitor I encountered on that planet in the unknown region. I feel a force connection. I don’t know what there is”   
Mara furious at her son for hiding this, “Why are you telling us now”

“Mara its alright. What your feeling, Ben is a force bond. I read it in the ancient texts. You will stay here when the rest of us go to save Leia”

Ben wants to argue, but decides to go off to his room before starting an argument. 

“R2 follows him to make sure he doesn’t do anything bad” Luke ordering his loyal friend. 

“I hope you know he is not gonna listen” Mara telling her husband.

“Oh I know, but let him go. Ben is not a kid. We can’t keep treating him like one” Luke ensures his wife.

Ben in the meantime sneaks in the back and takes a X-wing. While he gets in he is surprised by R2, “By the force… R2 you scared me” the droid beeps asking where Ben is going, “I have to do this buddy” R2 then again beeps. “Dad asked you to watch me?” Ben crosses his arms. “Alright lets go” The pair then goes out in space. 

In the meantime outside the hanger, Jason, Tai and the three of the Jedi come. One female twi'lek, named Shayla, a zabrak male named Koth and another human female named Voe all walked to the Shuttle beginning to leave. Once everyone got on Luke stopped Jason.

“Jason you have a minute?”

Jason steps out of the doorway to talk, “What's wrong?”

“Nothing just wants to say how proud I am of you and so is Leia. I am very proud of you and so would Han” Luke then puts his hand on his nephew.

“Thank you Uncle may the force be with you” Jason then proceeds to walk off and take off. 

“What do we do” Jainia folds her arms as she and Mara walk up. 

“We go rescue Leia” Luke smirks as the three walk back to what's left of their Jedi Temple. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some inspiration taken from The Rise of Skywalker and The Last Jedi for this chapter.


	3. Vaders Blade

Meanwhile The Jedi task force travel to the planet Yalara to find this rogue Jedi. Still has the thought of him never reconciling with his mother Jason knows he still has a mission to fulfill. Tai was one of his best friends throughout the academy during his younger years. They would always practice with each other and would sometimes have a rivalry. After Graduation the two lost touch with each other. Now they are on their first mission together for a long time. He thought to himself. 

“You alright Jason?” Tai asked his friend.

“I am fine” Jason answered

Jason use to tell Tai everything, but after Han Solo’s death Jason just stopped telling him everything. The shuttle lands on Yalara The Jedi got out of the shuttle to look at the building. One of Jasons friends was here during the Nogri before. After they left the New Republic wanted to rebuild this building for its own use for military use, but never happened. The Jedi found bodys all of the facility. Lightsaber cuts on them.

“Alright we will split up and find Sha Koon. Tai, you and Voe search the lower parts of the facility. You two go outside and scout the area” Jason pointed to Shayla and Koth before taking off on his own. Tai wanted to stop him but he went to the vent below where the fan blew him to the top. 

He looks around bodys of stormtroopers. “Old imperial armor?” he thought to himself. Looking at the bodys he is encountered by two dark force users, each wielding crimson lightsabers. Jason ignites his green blade and fights. He evades at first the blocks one blade when he stops the others with the force. After he moves out of the way, force pushing them into the wall. Jason runs up and stabs one in the chest before they move. The other charges at the Jedi master are blocked. THe dark force user knocks Jason to the floor who throws his lightsaber at him at his chest killing him. Jason takes a minute to come back up and recollects himself. Realizing Sith cultists are here he tries to pick up his transmitter to call the team, is having a hard time to get signal. So he runs out the window and to the next platform of the facility. He goes in the elevator that connects to this building, which brings him to another part of the building. He walksThe room he walked into was a communications room where a dark cloaked figure stands and removes his hood. 

“Welcome Jason” It is Sha Koon the missing Jedi.    
Jason begins to ignite his lightsaber. 

“Relax Jason I am not here to fight in matter of fact I have something for you”

“You are a traitor, I am bringing you to justice” Jason angrily snaps.

“Oh I am not going anywhere. In fact I am the one that placed the bombing in the hanger of the Jedi temple” The now Sith follower removes a lightsaber from his built. “This is your grandfather Vader's weapon” 

“You lie” Jason refusing to believe it does sense the blades calling to him. 

“No t was found aboard the Death Star. It was given to me by the same man who turned Anakin Skywalker to the darkside. Palpatine” Koon continues to walk over 

Jason then takes a step back, “Lier he is dead”

“Is he now?” Koon then lays out a slight laugh, “He has been in the shadows this whole time plotting his revenge. Jason this is your destiny” Sha then places the lightsaber in Jasons had. 

Jason is beginning to get flash backs of the past. From Vader's past life all the way to the battle of Endor. After laying out a scream Jason collapses on the floor unconscious. 

Jainia feels through the force that soemthings wrong as she and Mara and Luke prepare to leave. 

“Jainia are you alright” Luke asks

“I am fine lets go” Jainia stands back up

“Maybe Jainia should stay here we do need more Jedi here” Mara suggest

“No aunt Mara I want to go save my mother” Jainia trys to argue, but Luke intervenes 

“Mara is right Jainia we need more Jedi here stay with Kyle” 

“Yes Uncle” Jainia watches as the pair departs

  
  



End file.
